1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliding windows and panels for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As heretofore known, window structures for vehicles often have non-rectangular frames such as curved frames, as in the rear windows of truck cabs, and such frames have not been practical configurations for sliding panels or sashes from the standpoint of security. In this regard, if a rectangular window is slidable on the straight bottom section of a frame that has a curved upper section, latching it in closed position from the inside merely prevents it from being moved horizontally from the outside. However, the headroom between its upper rail and the top of the upper frame section permits it to be lifted clear of the lower frame section and be removed. Avoidance of this result has necessitated limiting such headroom and thereby limiting sliding sash movement too severely. Such window structures are more expensive than fixed windows without sashes, but do not provide desired advantages of such fixed windows.